Natsu Uzumaki, Tensei no Pain
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: Summary Inside, but if you enjoy Natsu Betrayed by Guild stories, you will enjoy this. Abandoned!Natsu, Rinnegan!Natsu, Behind-the-Scenes-Guild-Master!Natsu.
1. PrologueTeaser

Natsu Uzumaki, Tensei no Pain: Prologue

' _Sup Bro's, DB2K5 here with my 10_ _th_ _story, It seems just like yesterday I was working on Naruto 'Nazo' Uzumaki, well, here is the summary, list of Akatsuki Guild Members, and the Teams,_

Natsu has been left for dead on Tenroujima by Makarov so he could save the rest of the guild when he could have saved him, but he was saved by his older sister, Konan(Descendant of the real Konan), and his Ancestor, Nagato Uzumaki! He is given his birthright, the Samsara Eye, the Rinnegan, and as a last gift, brings back the Akatsuki Members to form a Legal Guild, All shall fall before the Akatsuki's Might! Abandoned!Natsu, Rinnegan!Natsu, Behind-the-Scenes-Guild-Master!Natsu.

 _Members: Natsu, Konan (Reincarnation), Obito, Kisame, Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu._

 _Teams:_

 _God and Angel's Reincarnation's: Natsu and Konan._

 _Uchiha Brothers: Itachi and Sasuke._

 _Water and Fire Duo: Obito and Kisame._

 _Ultimate Art Duo: Sasori and Deidara._

 _Zombie Duo: Hidan and Kakuzu._

 _So that's that, so, Enjoy._

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

 _Techniques_

" **Demon/Summon Speaking"**

' **Demon/Summon Thinking'**

Begin!

Natsu Dragneel was having a horrible day, first he has to stay on a boat for several hours, then he loses to Gildarts by a long shot and felt fear. FEAR! And to make it worse, he felt that same emotion again later, though he still beat the cause of it, then he lost to a guy on par with Gildarts, who Gildarts then beat, and he then fought Master Hades, who was able to take on ALL of Team Natsu and almost beat us, 'till Laxus saved them, he then lost and gave me his power, which even then, it took everything Team Natsu had to take down Hades. And now he was taking on Acnologia, the Dragon of the Apocalypse, and the rest of the guild was Inside the boat, while Makarov was watching the battle.

"Gramps! Help Me!" Natsu shouted at him, "Natsu, my Child, I'm Sorry." he said with a Sorrowful expression on his face, he then directed the boat to get away from Tenroujima,

"Wait, take me with you! Gramps, Gramps! No... Why? Why did you leave me." Natsu said with tears rolling down his face, his head filled with sadness, before anger, 'Why did they leave me?! He could have saved me! WHY?!'

He then saw Acnologia roar, then felt a pulling sensation, and everything went black to him, where he reappeared, a red haired elderly man smiled as he looked at Natsu with a blue haired girl that looks only a little bit older than Natsu, "... So, my Successor has finally arrived.", "So this is my little brother, he looks like you a bit, though his Uzumaki blood seems... Diluted, will you fix that, Grandpa Nagato?", Nagato's Smile widened a bit, as he look at his Great Great Great Great Grandson, with a grandfatherly look in his Rinnegan eyes, "Of course I will Konan, but We better wait until he wakes up so we can explain it to him, so he won't freak out about his appearance."

Prologue/Teaser end.

 _I know you guys are going to say, 'But Nagato's Dead' or 'But Nagato and Konan didn't have Kids' but cease your questions, I am going to have it so Nagato and Konan didn't die, and had Kids, and Nagato has Survived for 806 years as Uzumaki's have long lifespans, so enjoy this Teaser, as I will have Chapter 1 ready In the future, probably soon._

 _Dark Out._

 _P.S. Could you guy Review as well, 'cause I miss getting reviews, and it makes me feel like noone wants to talk to me, 'K._


	2. Chapter 1: Resurrection 'Akatsuki'

Natsu Uzumaki, Tensei no Pain: Chapter 1: Resurrection 'Akatsuki'

' _Sup Bruhs, Dark here with the long awaited, Chapter 1 of NU,TnP. The name of the Chapter is Inspired by DBZ: Resurrection 'F'. Which I saw a while ago, AND IT WAS THE FUCKING BEAST OF DBZ MOVIES! Seriously, watch it. OK, I am going to begin the story now! Oh! Before I forget, I am considering adding a Fem!Zeref & Making that the pairing. I probably will, but I want to hear your opinion on it. So, Should I make the pairing NatsuXFem!Zeref?_

 _Previously on Natsu Uzumaki, Tensei no Pain.:_ _"... So, my Successor has finally arrived.", "So this is my little brother, he looks like you a bit, though his Uzumaki blood seems... Diluted, will you fix that, Grandpa Nagato?", Nagato's Smile widened a bit, as he look at his Great Great Great Great Grandson, with a grandfatherly look in his Rinnegan eyes, "Of course I will Konan, but We better wait until he wakes up so we can explain it to him, so he won't freak out about his appearance."_

 _Begin!_

Natsu tried to open his eyes, but when he did, he was blinded by a light, when his eyed adjusted to it, he noticed 3 things, 1) was that he was wrapped in bandages, 2) There was a sleeping blue haired girl and a red haired old man smiling at him, 3) was that he wasn't on Tenroujima, He shot up remembering Acnologia.

"Calm down Natsu, you are in no danger here." this made Natsu curious, how did he know his name? "Who are you old man? And How did you know my name?" "I best introduce myself first, My Name is Nagato Uzumaki, and the sleeping girl is Konan Uzumaki, my Great Great Great Great Granddaughter, and I know your name because, you are Konan's Little Brother, and my Great Great Great Great Grandson, Natsu Uzumaki."

Natsu was stunned by this, he had Living Family, and they were right in front of him, he felt tears start to surface from his eyes as he jumped at the old man, wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug, and shouted "Grandpa!", By doing this, he awoke Konan, she looked around, before looking at Natsu hugging Nagato, she smiled and joined in the hug.

Then Natsu fell to the floor and started screaming in agony, Nagato and Konan looked scared before they checked him, when they saw his chest, they saw 4 sets of runes, one translated to 'Memory Seal', the second, 'Energy Seal', and the third said, 'Knowledge Seal', the last one said 'Blood Seal'. When they read this, they were Furious! 'What did that Bastard Dragon do to my Descendant/Little Brother?!' they thought, they then started removing the runes, when they did, Natsu's form began to change.

(Play 'Naruto Shippuden OST - Kakuzu'(Play it loud enough to shake the ground!))

He was now 6'4, he now had red hair, his eyes were now amber, and then they transformed into the Rinnegan. Everything else was the same, except his clothes were too small, making them tear apart, making Konan shoot back into the wall, with a nosebleed.

Nagato then walked to a closet, and got him some of his old clothes from when he was a Ninja, and put them on Natsu, and put an Akatsuki cloak on over it.

(End Song)

(Later)

"Natsu, Konan. I have something to tell you both." Natsu & Konan looked at Nagato, "I am dying, and before you ask, there is no way to save me, besides, I want to be reunited with my sweet Paper Angel."

Natsu felt like crying, he had just found 2 members of his family, and one of them was dying. "Now, I am going to tell you what I plan to give you before I die." He walked to a cupboard, and opened a drawer, he pulled out 2 scrolls, "Natsu, the red scroll is for you, it contains all of the Rinnegan's techniques, Konan, the blue one is for you, it contains all of my wife's Origami Jutsu. Now Natsu, I am going to explain what else I am going to give you. I am going to give you, the members of the Akatsuki, to form your own Guild, they are dead, but I will bring them back, for you, then I want you to go to the council. And then ask them if they will let you make your own Guild, If so, I would like you to make the Akatsuki an official Guild, what you do with it is your choice, Konan, you will be the leader, and Natsu will be the Behind-the Scenes leader. Now, to get the Akatsuki to join, you will tell them these things respectively,

Itachi: Tell him he can have a fresh start, and redeem himself, for what he did,

Sasuke: Tell him Itachi is joining,

Deidara & Sasori: Tell them they can make their respective arts,

Obito: Tell him the same thing as Itachi,

Kisame: He will join with Obito,

Hidan: Tell hi he can make sacrifices for Jashin if he joins,

Kakuzu: Tell him he can make money.

Goodbye, my descendants. _Gedo Art: Rinne Rebirth_!" Nagato activated the Rebirth Jutsu, and 8 lights appeared in front of him, they then transformed into the members of the Akatsuki(+ Sasuke),

Nagato fell over, and the Akatsuki were revived, Hidan spoke first. "Where the Fuck am I?!"

(Chapter End)

 _Hehehe, that was fun. Later Guys, Dark, is Outta Here! :) :D ;D :B :K :V :O :[ ] :Omnomnom. :L! :!?_


End file.
